Love In The Name Of Silence
by MuffinBoyXD
Summary: AU: A new teenage girl has moved into Danville. She had moved here because of her own past, that scarred her for life. Being known as the quietest girl in town, a happy-go-lucky boy tries to reach out to her and help her find her voice. This is when sparks begin to soar...
1. Chapter 1: Dark Beginnings

**Chapter 1**

"C'mon _hija_, we're here!"

_Huh..._ A raven-haired girl thought as she stirred from her sleep.

"C'mon _hija_, GET UP!" A lady attempted to pull her out of the taxi before attending to their luggage.

The teenage girl stretched her arms before fixing her eyes to the surroundings.

The skies were light blue and dotted with puffy-looking clouds that resemble cotton. The landscape was beautiful - the grass was as green as it could ever be, the houses were arranged in a linear fashion, and the sunshine displayed the variety of colors on the nearby houses.

_Danville_, She thought.

She had expected most of the surroundings to be worn-out looking. But she was wrong.

Everything was going to be alright here in Danville, everything... but herself.

She then looked at the house her mother was heading towards. It was pink in color, and it had a POOL. A gigantic one, in fact.

"Mom," the girl caught up with the mother, "We're the only two people living in this house. Why do we have a ginormous pool?"

"Do not be so tense, _hija_," the mother said, "You'll probably make friends and they'll probably use your pool. Besides, this house is so much better than the one back in Mexico."

The thought of her old house and abusive father sent chills down her spine.

_"I'm sorry!" the ten-year-old cried in despair._

_But the man continued to whip her mercilessly until she was on her knees._

_"What are you doing to our hija?!" A lady entered the room._

_"Wasn't she the reason why we're poor now?!" The man argued back._

_"No! Even if she was, what evidence would you have against her?!"_

_"She's an accident! The same girl that made me drop out of school!" The man yelled back._

_While the two parents were arguing, the bloodied girl sneaked out her handphone and dialed in for the police._

_"But you have no reason to just beat her up like that! What kind of husband would do that?!" The lady shouted back._

_But the man decided to attack her in reply._

_"OW!" The lady cried, "Stop it! NOW!"_

_The man ignored her order._

_By then, the girl was already on the phone._

"_Hija_," The mother snapped her finger in front of the teenage girl's face, "Stop thinking about your father and make yourself comfortable in our new house."

The house had only one floor, but that sufficed the girl's desires.

The girl sighed and helped to carry some of the luggage her mother was holding.

Her mind kept dwelling on the past, even though she has already moved on in life.

_There is no way I'm going back to Mexico, ever,_ she thought as her mother opened the door into the house.

Their new house was definitely better than the one back at Mexico.

The interior was nice and immaculated. The living room had a big sofa and a big television. The kitchen was spotless and the dining table was... just clean.

Everything seemed well-cleaned. So the mother told the daughter to go to her bedroom, where she said the girl will be sleeping in.

The 15-year-old then strolled slowly to the bedroom in silence. She never said anything or even thought of anything as she went there.

But to only stare in amazement when she entered her bedroom.

The whole room was pink, the bed had white and pink sheets made properly and there was even a mirror and a big pink closet, although it was empty, as obvious.

_Why was everything well-prepared before we even came here?_ She thought in befuddlement.

She racked her brain for anything related to this.

_Remember that I had the house all prepared now. I just called the service and they agreed, although I might have to pay extra..._

_Ah, that was it,_ She thought, _What a nice mother I have._

Right after that, the bell rang.

"Eh?" She heard her mother say, "I wonder who is at the door?"

The girl sneaked over to the table and hid there as the mother opened the door to another lady.

"Hello there," the lady greeted delightfully, "my name's Linda. Linda Flynn-Fletcher. You must be new here, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. And it is nice to meet you Linda," the mother greeted back as they shook hands, "My name is Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. And I have a daughter named Isabella."

"I have three children, two sons and one daughter," Linda said, "My daughter is named Candace and my two other sons are Phineas and Ferb."

"Well, how do they look like?"

"Candace has orange hair and a long neck, Phineas has red hair like me and a pointy nose, and Ferb has green hair," Linda stated.

"I see..."

"Well, where is your Isabella?" Linda asked, peering into the house interior.

Vivian called, "_Hija_! We have a new visitor and she wants to know more about you!"

Isabella, who was still in her new bedroom, groaned at Vivian's call before trodding out of the room.

To Linda, as soon as she saw her, the daughter herself seemed to be more beautiful than her mother.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, a raven-black haired girl in a pink t-shirt with purple sleeves, white slim jeans and hot pink sneakers.

"Hello there, Isabella!" Linda greeted with a wide smile.

But the girl did not reply.

Vivian noticed it and said, "Don't worry, Linda. She's a very quiet person."

"It's okay, Vivian. Anytime you want to drop by at my house, you're welcome to," Linda said.

"Alright, thank you Linda," Vivian said.

"No problem," Linda replied politely before leaving.

As soon as Vivian closed the door, she turned to Isabella, "_Hija_! Could you at least say 'Hello' for once?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, meaning "Whatever" or "I don't care".

"Don't you give me that 'whatever' face _hija_! I know what you are thinking," Vivian stared hard into her sapphire eyes, "_Hija_, please. Stop dwelling on the past and move on with life. What has happened, has already happened. You can't change it, _hija_. No matter what you do, you just can't. The only thing you can do is forget it and move on, my dear... "

But the girl kept silent and instead, stormed off to her new bedroom and laid herself on the pink bed.

_What you don't know about the past is that it changes your feelings,_ Isabella thought_, That's what makes me the girl I am supposed to be. And nobody is to change the way I am, whether they can or not._


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl And Her Mother

**I almost dozed off writing this chapter because... it was late at night in my homeland. NO, NOT THAT IT'S BORING! O.O**

**But anyways...**

**Phineas and Ferb characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh**

**Story © ME.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Phineas, you do know that today's the last day of summer, right?"

"Yea," Phineas replied as he rotated the wrench, round and round, around a bolt on a machine.

"So, why are you still building stuff?" Candace folded her arms in curiosity.

"Well, why aren't you trying to bust us?" Phineas asked.

"Nah," Candace replied nonchalantly, "I've had enough."

"But it's a golden opportunity Candace. Mom's home and Perry's here, just spacing out under the tree," Phineas said before turning to Ferb, "Ferb, why do I feel like I'm encouraging somebody who's going to bust us?"

"Why do you have to ask me?"

"Um, touché?"

"Nah, I just don't feel like it," Candace folded her arms and gave an expressionless face.

"Something tells me today's going to be a really weird day," Phineas told Ferb.

Ferb stared at him and blinked twice.

"What? Like you're weird?"

Ferb kept staring at him, but Phineas shrugged it off and continued their invention.

Ferb then began to use the hammer to the drive in the nails.

* * *

Isabella's train of thought was broken when the sound of hammering invaded her bedroom.

_What in tarnation?!_ she grabbed a pillow and covered her ears with it, _Seriously, can't they just do it next morning?! You can always continue constructions on the next day?!_

She then walked to her bedroom window and noticed trucks and trucks stopping by at the yellow house across the street.

_A construction? In a backyard?_

A contractor emerged from a truck and walked over to...

_A redhead teenager?!_ she thought bewilderedly, _I'm probably seeing things._

She rubbed her eyes and stared hard once more. The teenager was still there, talking to a contractor.

_This just weird,_ she thought.

She then slid open the window to hear whatever that was said between the contractor and the teenager.

"Aren't you a little young to be buildin' a giant platypus obstacle course?" the contractor asked.

"Well yes, yes I am," the redhead replied.

The contractor then proceeded, "I must say, I am quite surprised."

Isabella thought to herself, _What is wrong with my ears? This can't be possible. I'm starting to think that, that teenager, is a weird ass dude whom I might have to avoid in school. And talk about school.._.

She groaned inwardly and infuriatedly before shutting the window and plopping herself on the bed, arms and legs spreaded out.

_Let's just hope tomorrow isn't so bad._

Linda walked into the backyard, not noticing the nearby crates, "Boys, I just visited our new neighbor across the street. Her name is Vivian. And her daughter Isabella. So, if you want to visit them, let me know, okay?"

"Sure mom," Phineas said as he pulled out a huge blueprint from his small pocket.

"Isabella..." he muttered to himself, "That's a nice name."

"Hey Ferb," Phineas called, "have you got a wrench?"

Ferb saluted, whacking the wrench, he was holding, on his head. Fortunately, he did not react from the impact.

"Alright," the redhead stared hard at the details of his blueprint, "Let's get this started."

* * *

Lately, there had been a lot of noise, consisting of hammering, drilling and the clanking of metal.

Isabella wrapped her pillow around her head as she tossed and turned.

_Can't that idiot do whatever he's doing at some other time?_ she thought before clenching her teeth out of rage, _UGH! What the heck are they doing?!_

She stood up, stormed over to the bedroom window and peered through it.

She saw a redhead and a 'greenhead', hammering away on a giant metallic scaffolding.

That's not possible.

She continued to stare until the two boys got down from the structure.

"Ferb, shall we invite this 'Isabella' before we continue?" Phineas asked, stressing the girl's name.

Just then, Buford came in, carrying Baljeet under his armpit.

"Dude, your armpit stinks! Put me down this instant!" Baljeet pinched his nose in disgust before Buford placed him on his feet, "Thank you."

"So," Baljeet cleared his throat, "you were saying?"

"Our new neighbors had just moved into the house across the street. My mom says only two people are living there - the mother and the daughter. I heard that the mother is named Vivian and her daughter Isabella. In addition, Mom told us that Isabella looks like of the same age as us."

"Oh great," Buford groaned, "Once, this used to be a boys-only gang. And now we're gonna break that rule by inviting a girl?!"

"Well, Buford, you made that up in the first place-!"

"Shuddup Baljeet," Buford cut him off rudely.

"Aw, c'mon Buford!" Phineas said, "At least give that girl a chance."

"Alright," Buford replied gruffly, "but only THAT girl."

* * *

Isabella was busy staring at the giant structure with thoughts racing round her mind.

_How is this possible?_

_Who are these two guys?_

_Are they aliens or something?_

But her train of thought was cut off when the doorbell echoed through the house.

She heard Vivian call, "_Hija_! Answer the door!"

Isabella groaned and trodded out of her room, again.

When she reached the door and opened it, she saw the same two boys and another two boys, one that looks like a big fat ox and the other, an Indian.

"Hey there," Phineas said, "I heard you... recently moved in."

Isabella stared at him blankly.

"And so... I heard your name is Isabella, right?"

She slowly nodded, maintaining her expressionless face.

"Okay you know what? This is getting awkward. So I'll repeat this as normal as I can," Phineas then cleared his throat, "I know that your name Isabella and that you've just moved in a few hours ago so I came over to invite you to come and join us in whatever we're doing right now. So do you want to?"

Phineas started panting. And at the same time, he caught a glimpse of the girl's faint and imperceptible smile.

Right then, the girl was softly pushed out of the doorway by her mother, "Oh yes, she does want to come with you!"

Isabella turned and gave an icy glare before turning back to the four boys.

Vivian, seeing Isabella's glare filled with extreme disfavor, leaned over and whispered to her, "It's about time you make new friends, _hija_. Do not be so anti-social!"

Isabella rolled her eyes with contempt.

But all the mother did in reply was stare closer, and harder, into the teenage girl's soul.

"If you give me that look again..." Vivian whispered menacingly, "I'm taking away that phone of yours."

Not to mention Isabella forgot that she had her pink _smartphone_ in one of her deep pockets the entire time.

She huffed a heated sigh before storming off and joining the others.

"You okay?" Phineas asked as they strolled across the road.

But all she did, was to keep herself silent.


	3. Chapter 3: A Special Feeling

_**bookwrm23: THANKS! Glad you love it!**_

_**Skychan11 (Guest): Yes, yes she is! :3**_

_**Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk: Oh you'll see... it'll come in handy in the final chapters of this story :)**_

_**Em (Guest): Thank youuu :3**_

_**PhinbellaFan77: Thanks so much! :3333**_

**PLEASE REVIEW MY COMRADES!**

**I hope you know how much it means to receive multiple emails regarding YOUR REVIEWS! X)))**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Phineas did not seem to notice her silent behaviour, but the others did.

Buford whispered to Phineas, "Hey Dinner Bell, you sure she's okay?"

The redhead replied, "Yea, she's fine. She might be a little shy. It takes time."

"But she's awfully quiet... Quieter than Bean-Pole McGee in fact," Buford eyed the girl from the corner of his eye.

"Lay it off, Bufe," Phineas said, "She'll soon start chattering along with us."

"I'm still keeping my eye on her..."

Isabella overheard their whispering but kept her mouth shut and avoided eye contact until they reached the backyard.

"There, our giant platypus obstacle course. But technically, it isn't one yet because..." Phineas scratched the back of his thin head, "... uh, we're still halfway through, hehe."

The girl didn't make a remark. It is best to keep one's mouth shut, she pondered.

Noticing the girl's silence, he started to get worried, "Hey uh... Isabella? You okay there?"

She blinked twice at him.

"Maybe she doesn't like it, who knows?" Buford sniggered.

Isabella wanted to give Buford a death glare but instead, remained neutral.

Buford observed her, "Wow, she's good. Better than Ferb, to be honest."

"Actually," Ferb raised his index finger, "I-!"

"Way ahead of you guys!" Buford was standing at the base of the scaffolding.

"Wha- Buford, how'd you-?" Phineas got puzzled by the time difference from where they are now, to the metal scaffolding.

He shook it off, "N-never mind!" He then turned to Isabella, "Anyways, I suggest you stay with me when we build the obstacle course for our pet platypus. In case something bad happens, I'll be there for ya'!"

"Ooh," Buford shouted across the backyard, wriggling his fingers, "Looks like something GOOD will also happen when bad things happen!"

Being unintentionally as oblivious as possible, Phineas did not get it and shrugged it off.

"Anyways," Phineas held out a hand to the girl, "care to join?"

She reluctantly, but gladly took it.

As soon as hers touched his, a sudden jerk lurched her entire self forward as Phineas gripped on her hand and ran to the metal scaffolding.

She wanted to tell him to slow down, but knowing that she was the quiet one here, she refrained from doing so.

Miraculously, he actually slowed down.

"Don't worry Isabella," Phineas looked back at her, "If Ferb's quiet nature can be understood, so can yours."

_Man, he is like reading my mind!_ She thought in surprise.

The two began to take an elevator up the scaffolding.

"Hey Ferb!" Phineas cupped around his mouth and shouted at the ground, "While Isabella and I are up here, you can go get a jackhammer! And Baljeet! You can go get a screwdriver and some screwdrivers!"

"If I can't carry both," Baljeet objected back, "then I'm screwed! Literally!"

"Hahaha, very funny 'Jeet!" Buford said with obvious sarcasm.

While the elevator raced upwards to the top, Phineas was looking at the wonderful Danville landscape before his eyes landed on Isabella, looking at the landscape as well, and her hair flowing along with the wind current.

On seeing that, Phineas' heart jerked and pulsed much harder at once, surprising him for a moment or two. He began to space out, disregarding the curiosity of finding out about the unusual sudden pulse of his heart.

He had a feeling, a feeling much different from Ferb, and his two other good friends. He felt a very special emotion when he looked at her.

Maybe it is because she is a girl, he thought.

Realizing that he had met other girls, girls who wanted to date him or even seduce him, they all evoked the same feeling. But nothing like the one he felt right now.

He did not know whether it was right or wrong or weird or even weirder or even scared to feel that way.

But it worried him more than he worried about the girl's silence.


	4. Chapter 4: Platypus Trouble

**_bookwrm23: Well, here you go :3_  
**

**_PhinbellaFan77: Thank you :3 and it WILL get fluffy MUCH later on O.O_**

**_Skychan11: Yea, I know right? Yea... now that you mentioned it, maybe I'll give Ferb more significance in the later parts of this story :)_**

**_Kitty In Boots: Thank you very much! :DDDD_**

**_Em: Yea, I know it's cute :3 And thanks so much!_**

**_FanFreak01: Omg thanx!_**

* * *

**Feels good to be tired after writing this... especially at night. **

**I've been working my ass off writing this because I really had nothing better to do on a Saturday! X)**

**Feel free to review! For I am NR-Mars LOL heehee!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The two reached the top. And at the top, there were a few crates, slightly bigger than them.

Beside the crates, was a red toolbox.

Phineas walked over to the toolbox as Isabella followed him. Unclipping the locks, he opened it, whipped out two crowbars and handed one to Isabella.

"Try prying open these crates, they have the metal for finishing this top floor," he instructed.

The girl then went over to a crate, wedged the crowbar between the open slot that was between the corners, and used her might.

Phineas watched her as she pulled and pulled. She looked like she was straining her entire self to pry the crate open.

'She looks like she needs help' He thought, 'I'll help her.'

He walked over to her. He was just about to wrap his hands around the crowbar when the wooden cover finally gave way, letting Isabella recoil backwards and tumble onto Phineas.

Phineas recovered from the fall and noticed Isabella lying on him.

Soon enough, the raven-haired rubbed her head as she recovered and also found themselves in the position.

She also noticed Phineas blushing.

Phineas, feeling his cheeks get hot, immediately hoisted himself up before helping Isabella up too.

* * *

A few hours later, they were finally done with the platypus obstacle course.

"Now, all we need is our subject!" Phineas announced with pride before realizing, "But hey, where's Perry?"

"Nah, he disappears all the time!" Buford replied, "Might as well turn one of us into a platypus!"

Phineas pondered over what Buford said before snapping his fingers, "That's it! I know what else we're gonna do today! So who shall we choose?"

The majority looked at Isabella.

Phineas rubbed his chin, "Well, we'll let our new guest try it out first! But first, we'll have to build a device that transforms a human into platypus."

He then looked at Ferb, "Ferb, think you can do this in half an hour?"

Ferb gave a thumbs-up before racing off to get more metal.

"Okay, Buford?" Phineas called, "Mind if you would help Ferb?"

"I'm on it."

"And Baljeet-?"

"I'm on it!" Baljeet said, inspecting the obstacle course for any faulty parts that may cause fatal accidents.

"Apparently," Phineas turned to Isabella, "Baljeet became very used to 'second guessing' our needs and wants. And to be honest, he's quite good at it."

Now, Buford is helping Ferb get some metal and Baljeet went off tweaking the obstacle course to a safe level, leaving Phineas and Isabella with each other.

The special feeling he had back then, when he was on the metal scaffolding, came around again.

His heartbeat increased a little and beads of cold sweat started forming on his thin forehead.

_Why am I feeling this way whenever THIS girl's around?_ Phineas thought.

_Is there something bad about her? No, it can't be. Although she IS quiet._

He started to imagine like an angel and a devil version of him popped up on either side of his shoulders.

"Of course there's something horrible about her! She could be hiding it! That's why she's quieter than Ferb!" the devil Phineas said.

"No!" the angel Phineas objected, "She could be a nice girl for all you know and she probably just doesn't want to talk right now! Maybe she's just too shy!"

"Of course NOT!" the devil Phineas spat, "She probably did something horrible and sadistic before she came here! That's why she's so quiet because SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"That is SO NOT TRUE!" the angel Phineas retorted, "Phineas, believe me! She's probably an angel on the inside, metaphorically! Who knows?"

"An angel? My ass! I bet she ain't one!" the devil Phineas growled.

The two then disappeared when a hand waved across his face, the hand belonged to Isabella.

She had a look of curiosity on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the redhead replied in retrospect to her action.

"Phineas," Ferb called as he and Buford came around the corner, "We got the metal!"

"Alright," he replied before rubbing his hands in glee, "Let's get this started!"

As time passed, throughout the loud noise of wrenches colliding with metal, Isabella had gradually gotten used to the noise and so, never was she annoyed on the inside. The contraption slowly grew as the five brought piece by piece of the required materials to it.

And soon enough, it was done.

"The last tweak and..." Phineas took a last pull on the wrench and stood back, "Voila! Our platy-transformer 101!"

He then looked at Isabella and held his hands in the direction of the machine, "Care to?"

The machine looked exactly like the Photo Transporter Machine, but with a few extra-useful parts here and there.

Isabella was reluctant, very reluctant to be turned into a platypus. It made her think that Phineas resembled a mad scientist on the inside. But she went anyway, in honour of herself being the new guest.

She stepped onto the metallic platform and waited as Ferb went over to the controls and typed away on the buttons.

The machine began to whir as the ray blaster above her began to light up. The louder the machine whirred, the more fearful she got.

Phineas noticed that the girl had a look of _Is this thing going to work?_ or _I'm scared_ as she looked up at the ray blaster.

By then, he knew something was going to be wrong.

"WAIT, ISABELLA!" Phineas charged for her.

"Phineas, what in potatoes are you doing?!" Buford shouted.

"Phineas! Don't!" the Indian warned with a high pitch.

"What are you doing?!" Ferb shouted too.

The green ray blasted at both Phineas and Isabella as the redhead dived for the raven-haired girl.

Ferb, Buford and Baljeet protected themselves as a bright green light engulfed the backyard for a short time.

When the bright light finally died down, the three recovered to see two platypi, one pink in colour and the other one, red.

"Ph-Phineas..." Baljeet pointed at him, "You're..."

"I know! I know!" an annoyed red platypus replied as he recovered from such dazzling green light.

"Cool, I never knew platypuses could talk English," Buford snickered.

"That's because we're originally humans, Bufe," Phineas explained, "This machine helps us retain some humane characteristics, alright?"

"Uh, Phineas?" Baljeet gulped before pointing at Isabella.

Phineas looked at Isabella before realizing something was amiss on her.

Noticing that Phineas was staring at her butt, Isabella looked at the area as well. Only to have a shocking sight to behold.

"Your beaver-like tail is gone!" Phineas said, "I knew there was gonna something wrong about this..."

Isabella started to walk, but unstably, and soon enough she lost balance and fell on Phineas.

She smiled sheepishly at him after realizing what she had done.

He blushed back in reply, "It's alright."

"So," Buford folded his arms and tapped his right foot impatiently, "you two gonna try out the giant platypus obstacle course yet?"

"Yeah," Phineas said before holding Isabella by her forearm, "just let me... help her balance before she finally gets used to it."

But before Phineas helped her walk, she let go of his hand and started walking casually to the course. So he followed her, surprised.

"This giant platypus obstacle course looks so much bigger than calling it 'giant'..." Phineas remarked as he caught up with Isabella.

Her face remained neutral as they reached the elevator once more.

Standing on her hind legs, Isabella lowered her streamlined body before taking a high jump and hitting the red button. And right after that, since she did not have her beaver tail, she started to fall.

She expected to hit hard metal, but instead landed on the arms of the red platypus.

"Didn't I say that whenever bad things happen, I'll be there for ya'?" he asked as he softly chuckled.

The pink-furred platypus smiled back at him as the elevator ascended towards the sky.

* * *

**There, Phineas the Platypus and Isabella the Platypus in an elevator, S-M-I-L-I-N-G at each other.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Platypus Course: Part 1

**_Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk: 1) Apparently, personality determines as well. For Isabella's case, she is extremely quiet as you know, and so... she doesn't have a beaver tail. I'm still thinking of how this ACTUALLY links. (2) What a coincidence! 0.0_  
**

**_PhinbellaFan77: Me too :)_**

**_bookwrm23: No problem xD_**

**_Em: Haha don't worry Em! I assure you that you won't!_**

**_Lolibeagle: Thank you! :D_**

**_Skypan (previously known as Skychan11): Glad you liked the part where angel and devil Phineas are arguing :D_**

* * *

**Apparently, I have developed a sweet tooth for muffins of all types such as, Red Velvet, Banana, Chocolate Chip and other various ones :) That's why you see me as TheMuffyNinja now :)))**

**Have fun reading this chapter! :P**

**Comments related to improvement and errors are TOTALLY FINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hearing the elevator screech to a stop, the duo stepped out of it and headed for the entrance.

The entrance was pretty much enclosed with glass with an airtight door and some white pipes connected to it.

Phineas pulled open the door with his might, since it was airtight, and let Isabella stroll in.

She was about to say 'Thank you', but realizing she was supposed to be a silent girl made her shut her mouth once more. And so she just nodded thankfully at him.

Phineas walked in and shut the airtight door as Isabella looked around in curiosity.

Then, the water pipes connected to the enclosed area started to let in gushing water.

At this, Isabella started to look around in panic.

Noticing her fear of drowning, Phineas reassured, "Don't worry Isabella. We're platypuses, in which platypuses are semi-aquatic. So, we can actually breathe in the water."

The pink panicking platypus seemed to calm down just as the water engulfed their streamlined bodies. But she held her breath due to uncertainty.

"No need to hold your breath!" Phineas' muffled voice chuckled through the water as he swam around, in the enclosed area, at the speed of a motorcycle.

Isabella was still unsure. But looking at the fire-red platypus swim like Michael Phelps, she was convinced.

She slowly opened her beak, letting the water run swiftly down her throat. Apparently, the water did not seem to choke her. She felt like she was breathing just like a human breathing in air.

She heaved a sigh and let the air bubbles float from her beak to the top of the enclosed entrance.

The water did not seem to affect her sapphire eyes as well. They were just alright.

_This just feels like a human in water_, she thought, _but with such a beaver-like tail, I bet I can beat Michael Phelps in the Olympics. Oh wait... I don't have a tail._

Just then, the entrance to the course opened, the two platypuses sliding down into a room with the water.

The room consisted of 6 other robotic platypuses at the other end of the room. And in between the duo and the bots, was a whole plethora of different obstacles. The room was still filled wih water.

Isabella arched an eyebrow at Phineas.

"Oh right," Phineas chuckled, "In this room, there is a key in one of these obstacles somewhere that we have to find. But what's hindering us from finding the key are those platypus bots - they will try and hold you down."

As soon as he finished his words, he was caught and held by the arm, by two platypus bots.

"Isabella! Hurry! Find the key!" Phineas struggled to break free.

The pink platypus turned around to see four other platypus bots charging at her.

She immediately flanked to the right and swam around certain obstacles to check if there was a key embedded in any of those. The bots were still chasing her.

_These bots are fast_, Isabella thought in dismay while looking back to see the four bots on her 'tail', _ugh.._

"Isabella! Try checking the one that looks like a bunch of seaweeds!" Phineas shouted as he struggled harder against the metallic arms of the two platypus bots, "I see something glittering gold within the seaweed!"

Isabella whipped around and flanked the bots once more and headed for the bunch of seaweeds.

As she reached there, she dived into the seaweeds and found the key. Just as she got hold of it, she felt iron hands grab her by her webbed feet and she was pulled out of the seaweeds.

She struggled to break free with her tail but to no avail, she was pinned down on the floor.

One of the bots then headed to retrieve the key from Isabella's right hand. But just when it was about to do that, it was punched in the face by a mere red platypus by the name of Phineas.

Realizing their fellow bot has been attacked, the five other bots let go of Isabella and gave chase to Phineas.

The platypus immediately flanked them and used himself as a distraction.

While at that, a pink one was trying to fit the key into a lock to open the door.

_C'mon, you stupid piece of crap. Open sesame, darn it!_ Isabella thought in utter annoyance.

Soon enough, the key fit properly into the lock and the door to the next room was opened.

She motioned her hand for Phineas to immediately exit the current room.

She swam down the water tube to the next room, followed by Phineas as the door closed when the bots were just about to pass through.

Hearing a 'bonk' on metal, Phineas chuckled before heading down the tube to the next room.

"There are a total of four rooms we have to accomplish," said the muffled voice of Phineas Flynn, "Apparently, this one doesn't require water. But the next room will need it. So the water that gets drained..."

As he said that, the water was drained through the holes. Isabella could finally breathe in air again.

"... As I said, the water that just got drained will be transported to the next room."

_Clever_, Isabella thought.

"Any way, this room is... whoa."

The room they were in, is more of a test for agility. Super high pillars, a deep water pit and a high-tech trampoline that shoots you back up to the starting platform. The door to the next room was on the opposite side of the gigantic, deep and dark water pit. The place was eerily dim.

"Why didn't Ferb tell me about this one?" Phineas said as he looked over the edge of the starting platform they were on, "Wow. 399 metres down into the water. I advise you not to lose your balance, Isabella..."

She flashed a thumbs-up before going first. She jumped onto the first platform, made a front flip onto the second one and an impossible-looking back flip onto the third one.

And all Phineas did was gawk, "You didn't tell me you had acrobatic skills!"

The female platypus looked back and pointed at her 'tail' region.

"Even without a beaver-tail?" Phineas slapped himself on the head, "Oh man! I gotta go tell the others about this as soon as we get out!"

But Isabella held her index finger at her beak.

The red platypus frowned, "Alright, I won't tell anyone."

With a smirk, she motioned for him to jump.

He did as he was... 'told'. He made the first jump and the second jump.

But when he tried to go for the third platform...

... he missed it by an inch.


	6. Chapter 6: The Platypus Course: Part 2

**_bookwrm23 (the most active reviewer) : Thanks, I'm glad you still do :)_**

**_Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk (apparently a good author that knows I DEFINITELY need improvement) : ... I really need to do some research on platypi..._**

**_Lolibeagle: Wow! Actually, it's quite predictable that she will. Thus, a poor attempt at a cliffhanger :\_**

**_Em (the most hyperactive reviewer I have ever seen) : Thanks :)_**

**_FanFreak01: Did the cliffhanger actually get you? I'd be surprised if it did because it was a poor attempt :P_**

* * *

**My exams are ending on next Tuesday on 16 October. Wish me luck! :)**

**And have a nice day.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

And yes, she caught him. His fire-red paw was only an inch away, so she could reach him.

But due to the immense force of gravity, Isabella was pulled off the edge of the platform. And so the two began their dive into the deep and dark water pit.

Well, not so much of a dive. More of... falling.

Only Phineas screamed. Isabella did not. Well, she was screaming on the inside.

A big splash was heard and they plunged into the water.

After a matter of seconds, the two surfaced on the water.

"Holy cow, hitting the water was like falling onto a wall of BRICKS!" Phineas said, "Plus, I fell ON MY BACK! Now it hurts! Gosh! I've never been so angry in my life!"

He then cussed a few vulgarities about Ferb making this room so painfully hard on the way back to the start... while they were flung back up by the self-pulling trampoline. Isabella was not surprised that he was too focused on his own pain, and not hers.

He then looked at Isabella, "Please don't Ferb that I swore vulgarities about him."

She showed no sign of amusement but instead crossed her fingers.

"Thanks," he smiled before muttering to himself, "maybe you are an angel on the inside after all..."

The angel and devil Phineas popped up on either side of his shoulders again.

"Told ya' she's an angel on the inside," the angel Phineas stuck out his tongue.

The devil Phineas rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Psh! Whatever."

Isabella readied herself to jump.

"Oh, and by the way," upon hearing that, she stopped and turned to Phineas, "about that time you were sort of breathing in water..."

She arched her right eyebrow, meaning _Yeah, what about it?_

"Thanks to one of our... readers... heheh.." the redhead rubbed the back of his head, "... you weren't breathing in water... you were sort of... choking in water for more than five minutes... and you're still alive..."

His face went so red that it was even redder than his fur.

She stare at him with the _Are you freakin' kidding me?_ expression.

"Sorry! We all make mistakes!" he held his hands in surrender.

She shrugged in reply, meaning _Alright, whatever._

"Maybe that made up for your missing beaver tail," Phineas thought out aloud, "After all, anything could have happened to you that made up for the absence of your beaver tail."

She then blankly stared back at him, _What about you?_

"I held my breath after a while," he replied, "it was killing me."

She arched her eyebrow again, _What was?_

"Eh... the water?" he stared back at her.

Accepting his reason, she readily jumped, but this time, she did not use her acrobatic skills.

Phineas followed, and made a dive for the edge of any platform whenever the platform was almost out of reach.

When they made it to the end, Phineas walked over and pressed the red button and the two ran through the opened automatic door.

"You're an abnormal platypus, Isabella," Phineas remarked with a positive tone, "I like it."

Neither did she make any remark nor had any expression of any kind.

"And now, to the third room," Phineas said, "Who knows what surprises lay in front of us?"

They entered the water-filled room, and both were equally shocked.

The room should not even be called a room anymore. It's more of a giant lair, thrice the size of the previous room, fairly deep, and what's the worst part about it?

Giant whirlpools.

The two were still in an enclosed hatch, in which at the floor of it had a trapdoor.

"Those whirlpools look scary..." Phineas gulped, "What has Ferb been thinking of..."

Isabella stared at the whirlpools. Since they were underwater, the whirlpools looked more like underwater tornados.

"If I can recollect..." Phineas began to pace around, "there should be a key at the bottom of one of those whirlpools..."

Isabella then opened the trapdoor and dived into the water.

Phineas, being the oblivious, ranted on, "Wait, no. Wait, is it? I don't remember... Or maybe it's in the-!"

A wet pink paw tapped his shoulder and he looked around.

A drenched Isabella holding the key.

"W-... wow... you're fast!" Phineas stared at her in amazement, "Maybe I was correct about the key at the bottom of one of those whirlpools so..."

She intertwined her paw with his and dived into the water once more, this time bringing Phineas along.

"Wait, Isabella-!"

Too late. He was submerged in water before he knew it.

_I wanted to tell you that I have a fear of whirlpools..._ he thought.

The pink platypus swam her way through the whirlpools, resisting against the immense force of it while Phineas' heart went hammering against his chest with fright.

"Isabella...?" Phineas' muffled voice echoed through the water, "Perhaps we could use another route that is free of whirlpools...? I have a phobia of them..."

Isabella's mind instantly switched to overdrive and drove them out of the whirlpool in no time. She then hyperactively swum along the boundaries at a fairly high speed, even without a tail.

Phineas' heart rate relaxed by a slight level. But it tensed up whenever they were near a whirlpool.

She looked back at him, assuring him with a slight grin, that they were almost there.

"Do you still have the key?" he asked.

She had it wedged between the upper and lower jaw of her bill.

* * *

When they reached there, Isabella handed over the key to Phineas.

But he rejected and returned it, "You may do the honours."

She nodded gratefully and unlocked the door.

It was not expected, but they were in for temporary waterslide fun.

* * *

Ferb waited impatiently, but worriedly with the teenage nerd and the ex-bully.

He tapped his foot and arms were folded, "When will they make it out?"

Buford nudged him to the side, carrying a big red mallet, "Out of the way Bean-Pole. Buford's gonna knock it down!"

"No, hold it," the green-haired boy pulled him back, "If they don't emerge from this course in 20 minutes, THEN you may knock it down."

* * *

They landed on a giant cushion as the water drained into the side drains.

"That was awesome!" Phineas laughed with triumph before turning to face something big, hard, and cold with red eyes.

"Um, cool?" Phineas remarked before swallowing a gulp, "I'm starting to think that Ferb's being evil to us..."

In front of the platypus duo, was a platypus bot, or what Phineas calls 'a Platy-bot'. Twice the height and width, and cold with red eyes staring down at them.

But before Phineas knew it, Isabella was already pouncing on the Platybot.

She was crawling all over the robot while it was trying pry her off itself. She was looking for the key.

Phineas then called, "By right, it shouldn't be on the outside, Isabella! I think it's on the inside!"

_Compulsory to fight?_ Isabella thought, _No problem, Phineas._

She began to pounce on the robot and began pounding on the metal. But while she did, she was caught and thrown onto the ground.

"Umph!" she imperceptibly groaned as she hit the floor and slid on her back by a few metres.

"Now's it's my turn!" Phineas said with glee as he ran towards it and slid under it.

He instantly pounced on its back right after sliding under it and started punching on the dent where Isabella made, on the bot.

To his dismay, the bot got a hold of him and threw him all the way to the other side of the room. He hit the wall and slid down onto the floor.

"Ugh..." he groaned in agony, "he's too strong..."

Isabella recovered and hoisted herself up. She narrowed her eyes at the bot and the bot did the same. Phineas watched in fear.

_Nobody hurts a new-found friend of mine_, Isabella thought in angst before charging.

The bot readied its fighting stance before it started throwing punches.

She swiftly dodged the blow, in which the bot's iron fist broke through the metal floor and into the pipes just beneath, emitting smoke into the room.

Phineas watched and coughed in the mist before it began to clear. He was not sure whether the smoke was any advantage to him and her in the first place.

But he knew it when the smoke cleared.

There was still himself, the bot, and... wait, Isabella was nowhere to be seen.

The bot glanced around, scanning around the area for a pink platypus before it gave up and set its eyes on Phineas.

It then advanced towards him.

"Um, Isabella?" Phineas called, "A little help here? Isabella? Where are you? Hello? Please help me, I can't get up! My back hurts!"

Just then, a pink-furred semi-aquatic mammal landed on top of its head and pounded away on where she and Phineas were left a dent on.

Eventually, the back covering broke off, revealing the complicated wiring that only Phineas and Ferb could understand. She then ripped a few wires, causing the bot to shut down immediately.

Beside the wiring, was the key.

Phineas strolled over, took hold of it as the bot's eyes turned black, "How long did we take to fight this platy-bot?"

As soon as he said that, a loud 'bong' was heard throughout the course.

"Oh no," Phineas panicked, "that's Buford and his red mallet hammering on the course! Quick, Isabella! We have to get out of here before this building collapses on us!"

He grabbed Isabella's hand and headed for the door to unlock it.

* * *

Buford took one last swing at the base of the building before looking at it rumble and crumble slowly.

"There," he dropped his mallet, "that should do the trick."

After a few seconds watching the course start its collapse, Baljeet asked, "But how will we know whether they'll make it out or not?"

The other two glared at him.

"Nice timing 'Jeet," Buford acknowledged with utter sarcasm.

"Well, sorry!" he riposted, "You can't change the way things are supposed to happen, can you?"

Being an ignorant teen, he shrugged the Indian's words off his mind and hopelessly watched (with Ferb and Baljeet) the building crumble into pieces.

_Worst case scenario?_ Ferb mused, _The two crushed to death._

* * *

Phineas and Isabella panted with their heartbeat vibrations surging through their streamlined bodies, running down the dim-lit tunnel with cracks in the walls that allowed the beautiful light to seep in. All Phineas thought was mostly,

_Fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge!_

Yes, he was greatly panicked. His mind and thoughts running through his triangular head made him more worried than he was sure that they were going to make it out alive.

His face was straight to the obvious - panic-stricken. For Isabella - emotionless.

Noticing her expression, in which she does not have one, made him wonder how she was able to keep calm under such situations.

"Isabella, why aren't you scared?" he asked her.

She pointed at her chest.

Phineas totally understood what she was trying to evoke, "I see..."

The girl meant that she was scared on the inside, although she was emotionless on the outside.

The two ran down the pitch black tunnels of the course, hearing rumbles here, there, and everywhere on the way down. Their hearts kept pounding, pounding, and pounding.

They ran left, right, down but never up. Up was just not ideal for an escape route unless you have something that breaks your fall.

* * *

The course had finally began its collapse to the ground. Parts began to tear apart, screws and bolts unscrewing themselves, and water flowing out and coming down like rain.

Ferb instantly whipped out an umbrella and opened it while watching Buford and Baljeet get drenched.

"That's unfair. TOTALLY unfair!" Buford retorted while getting soaked to the bone.

The three watched in horror as the building was already nearing the ground.

* * *

As Phineas and Isabella ran in the darkness of tunnels, a beam of light shone upon their faces, giving the two some hope and relief.

"The exit!" Phineas pointed, "Hurry Isabella! This thing is going to drop on us any second!"

They were ten metres away from the exit while the collapsing building was 8 metres from hitting the ground. Phineas was not sure whether they were going to make it.

And instead, he gave Isabella a push with all his might, which threw her right out of the exit and landed in front of the boys.

After Isabella got up, Ferb asked her, "Where's Phineas?!"

By then, as she looked back, the building was already a giant pile of pieces, with no assurance that he would have survived.

Ferb screamed at the top of his lungs while reflections of worry hovered in his eyes, "PHINEAAAAS!"


	7. Chapter 7: Regret

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Ferb stared at it for a good while and was still trying to process everything that happened in just 5 minutes.

Baljeet's eyelids lowered as he looked at Buford. The latter did the same thing.

Contemplating in deep thought, Ferb thought of the possibilities of this aftermath, especially the negative-ending ones.

He looked at Isabella, who was regaining her senses before looking up at him.

His eyes narrowed quickly in angst at her. She noticed it and shrugged while displaying an expression that had a cross of anger and surprise at the same time.

"I am so not done with you yet," Ferb growled lowly before rushing over to the debris, "Buford! Baljeet! Would you mind giving me a hand here?!"

Watching the other two boys rush over, Isabella sat down and pondered over Ferb's words.

Maybe he hates her because she made Phineas jeopardize his own well-being for her.

_I am so NOT done with you yet_, his low voice replayed in her mind.

She thought of helping them too, but because of Ferb, she had second thoughts.

What if... even though Phineas was alive, he would hate her?

She had never thought why he would push her out of that collapsing invention so that she would be fine.

She watched Ferb mutter loud enough as the boys cleared the debris, "First failed invention in YEARS. Because that girl had to ruin it."

"Woah chillax, BeanPole McGee. She's just a girl," Buford reminded him.

"Yeah," Baljeet chimed in.

She had very negative thoughts as soon that little conversation was over.

She had thought of even sneaking away as a form of avoiding trouble with Ferb.

And he would hate her even whether she did it or not, she thought, for whatever she did that made Phineas sacrifice for her.

The fear managed to get to her and she could not take it anymore. Her heart pounding second by second, she took off like a ninja and fled back home.

* * *

An hour later, Ferb almost lost hope scrambling through the 4-tonne debris and let out a light sigh.

Knowing that it sounded very disappointing, Buford looked at him, "Yo dude, what's wrong?"

"We'll never be able to find him. We've spent almost an hour and a half searching through this... junk. I don't even understand how this could fit into our backyard."

"C'mon man, I promise, once we find him, we're gonna throw a big party at my house tonight with some booze!"

"Oh heavens no," Ferb rejected the so-called offer, "not on my watch."

Just then, some moaning and clattering was heard within the debris.

The three stared thoroughly at the debris.

Knowing that only one person could be there, hope rose up again in the British teenager.

He scrambled over to the source of the sound and began to part the cold metal with his hands. The other two watched in anticipation.

Soon enough, a hand, a HUMAN hand, smothered in black marks struck up and out of the surface like a zombie does with its own hand.

"F-Ferb...?"

That was definitely him.

With high spirits, Ferb immediately grabbed the hand and hauled it out of the mess.

Out came a tired-looking triangle-headed Phineas, with his eyes half open.

He dragged him out and laid him on the grass.

He turned to Baljeet, "Get him some water - it may do the trick."

"What trick? Are you implying some sort of magic sorcery or somethin'?" Buford interjected.

"You obviously don't get it, do you?" Baljeet crossed his arms, glaring at Buford before taking order.

Baljeet ran into the house and came back with a glass of cold water. He handed it to Ferb and the green-haired teenager then slowly poured the icy-cold fluid onto the redhead's face.

Feeling cold on the face, Phineas immediately sprung up, giving the others a little shock.

He panted for a while before regaining his senses.

"I thought I would be in Heaven now," he said.

Ferb just moved over and threw his arms around his neck, "I'm just so glad that you're fine."

"I'm glad you guys were really good friends."

"But say, what happened to your platypus self?"

"Nah," Phineas chuckled, "it wears out after a while."

"But that reminds me," he rubbed his chin, "Where's Isabella?"

_Isabella_, Ferb thought in disagreement.

He tried to appear calm, "Maybe we'll just search for an anthropomorphic pink platypus."

"But won't that mean the affects on her would wear out too?" Baljeet asked.

He appeared calm on the outside, or so he did. But on the inside, Ferb was infuriated with that girl. And that was the problem - she's a girl, and he knew by all manners that boys shouldn't vent their anger on girls.

He knew he'd have to approach her in a different way.

But either or, he would still be discontented with her.

"Oh, and by the way, Buford," Ferb gave him a death glare, "I'm blaming you for this as well."

* * *

**I'm.. alive.. for... how long has it been? 4? 5 months..? I can't guess. But whatever it is, I AM ALIVE. AND THAT IS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW.**

**And NOW I AM BACK WITH MORE COMMON SENSE but still ignorant**


End file.
